Different Light
by R. Neve
Summary: Lucinda Price is a student of Sword&Cross Academy, home to lots of Angels and Demons. She is a regular student. A regular student with a big secret. When an exchange program is started, will this secret come to light? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first Fallen fanfic, please be kind. Also English isn't my first language so there is a chance I will have grammar mistakes and typos in the text. My aplogies.**

 **This fic is a bit different than others, I think. First of all, Luce has grown up differently with different friends and such but I will elaborate more throughout the story. Wouldn't want to spoil the story now, would we?**

 **Also, Luce herself is just different. I find her to be a very lovely person in the books but for this story I had to change her up a bit but don't worry, I didn't turn her into a bitch or something. Rest assured.**

 **Also, other angels/demons will be included in this fic from books/TV shows but I don't think of it as a crossover because I don't really intertwine the two or more stories so. I will also be borrowing some plot points from Lucifer, the TV show on FOX.**

 **Still not a crossover.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on enough, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **LPOV**

I sat down in the extra study session for Religious class listening to Miss Sophia going on and on about the Fall. To describe how I felt in one word would be 'bored'.

My mind wandered off and left me to remember the previous day's happenings. At first it was Penn helping me out with Daniel, something I had already figured out and afterwards it was going to the lake with Daniel, swimming in it with him to end the day by receiving a small phone I could easily hide by one of my oldest friends so he could call me and contact me when he needed it.

I smiled as I remembered her time with Daniel, until I remembered how he had lied to me in my face. Well... maybe not lie but he definitely did not tell me the whole truth and if I was being honest with myself, I'd admit that I couldn't blame him, he was just trying to protect me. I got where his need came from but I still preferred the whole truth.

"And do we all know who the wicked angel was who battled God?" Miss Sophia asked loud enough to snap me out of my thoughts.

With the way she was teaching us, I felt like a little child and a lot of others did as well. That was because she wad treating us as such. I mean, really? Trying to teach a class full of 17- 18 year olds about the Fall and God and Lucifer by treating us as little children? Could she really think we'd ever pass her exam like that? We'd have more chance by passing if she'd treat us normally, like the rest does.

God, how much I missed my old school. At least we had normal teachers there and normal classes Religious Education and PE and all the other classes I got here.

While my file did say I went to Dover in New Hampshire, I've never seen the place.

I'm talking about my old school in Thunderbolt. All of my friends are there. Because of my friend on the inside but also on the outside I have gotten a computer. When I know it's safe, I Skype with them and keep in contact with them like that. It just wasn't enough for me. I also knew it wasn't safe for me to sneak away though it'd be so easy for me.

Plucking some black thread from my black blouse, I look up at Miss Sophia again as Arriane yelled through the class and Miss Sophia answered. "That's right. We call him Satan now but over the years he has worked under many guises- Mephistoles, or Belial or even Lucifer to some."

"Beelzebub." I muttered.

Miss Sophia snapped her head to me. "What was that, Miss Price?"

"The Morningstar, Lucifer, Satan, Ruler over Hell, Beelzebub, Devil, Satan, Abbadon, Beast, Father of Lies, God of his Age. I can give you a few others if you want." I said with a sweet smile as everyone looked at me. "I know someone with that name."

"What, Beelzebub?" Cam asked, looking at her.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Cam, not Beelzebub. Lucifer, we've known each other for ages now."

"How long is ages?" Molly asked in front of me.

I looked at Cam and said with a wink. "Feels like thousands of years now."

"Well, you can see that his parents are not believing. At least not in God." Miss Sophia hurried to say.

"But is it so bad to believe in Lucifer instead of God? Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, leaning back. "I mean... you know what? Never mind, I know my opinion won't be appreciated."

"If you're sure." Miss Sophia said as if she didn't want me to stop but we both knew she did. "Well, let's continue our class. As I-"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Cam and Gabbe both look at me. I wanted to roll my eyes so badly before a piece of paper flew over Molly's shoulder and landed on my desk. Reading it, I actually did roll my eyes at the message Molly gave me.

 _Luce... Lucifer... Family of yours?_

I scrunched the paper and allowed my thoughts to trail off again. Everytime I did since Saturday my mind only went to the lake and Daniel. I enjoyed spending time with him and I wanted to do that more but not without him telling me the truth. I need to hear it first.

The full truth.

Without it, I'm not going to spend so much time with him anymore as I did on Saturday. I will not stop from finding out more, I won't. I simply refuse to give up on that but I also refuse to spend time with a guy who can't even tell me the truth anymore. The truth I so desire.

The truth I think I know more about than I care.

A small piece of paper landed on my desk again, making me sigh loudly before reading it again.

 _I presume you weren't dreaming about Satan. So where were you with DG this Saturday?_

That one came from Arriane but I also didn't reply to that one and not too long after, Molly gave me another note again but I didn't bother answering though Miss Sophia did catch it.

"Lucinda and Molly!" Miss Sophia snapped in the back. "I would hope that whatever you two feel to discuss in a disrespectfull passing of notes could be said in front of the whole class?"

 _Might as well have some fun._ I turned to the front and shot an innocent look. "I'm sorry, Miss Sophia. It's just that Molly had a different view on Hell than you, I was quite interested. She just shared her vision with me. Isn't that right, Molly?"

She looked at us sceptically before returning to her class. Behind me I heard Molly chuckle, just like Cam did a few rows down from her. "What was that?"

"That was me saving your ass, Mary Margareth." I said, using her full name. "Now, I would appreciate the notes to stop coming."

"Whatever." She sighed before I heard her lean back in her seat.

At long last, after several of torturous hours of Religious Education, Miss Sophia let us go. I don't even know why I was required to attend the class, it was stated in my file that I was not Religious. I had never been baptised. I didn't be- well, I didn't have faith in God.

"Now, before you go there is an anouncement that I have to make." She stopped us all from getting out of the library. "The High School of Thunderbolt is going to participate in an exchange program."

"With who?" Molly asked in front of me. "Us?"

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I snapped. "Miss Sophia, what do you mean with 'exchange program', I don't understand."

"Newsflash." Molly muttered.

"Shut up, Mary Margereth." I snapped, causing her to look at me wide eyed. "Miss Sophia?"

"Well, tomorrow the Senior class will be joining us here for a week. In two weeks we'll be going to their school with this class." She explained.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my fists in the air. Looking at the others around me, I kept my hands by my side. "Sorry. Thank you, Miss Sophia."

Daniel came to my desk as everyone left and I was packing my stuff up. His tone was formal, just like it had been before the day at the lake. At the lake it had been light an fun. "I want to apologize for leaving so suddenly the other day. I take it you made it back to dry land okay?"

An awkward smile crossed over my face and I wanted to answer but instead got lost in his beautiful puple eyes for a minute before he cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly.

"What did you think about the review session?" He asked instead of waiting for my question.

"It was absolute torture." I answered immediately, speaking the truth.

"Good." He answered as though he wanted me to be tortured.

"You hated it too?" I asked, looking up at him as I shoved my pencil case in my bag.

"No." He said, sounding as if he was trying to be cautious.

"So... you liked it?" I asked, sounding surprised. How could anyone like a session like that? Even if he was as close to it as he was. "What did you like exactly."

He chuckled softly at my tone. "Maybe 'like' isn't the right word. Studying things like this is in my family. Guess I can't help but feel a connection."

"I didn't know you had family." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I wanted to take them back immediately, especially when he stepped back rudely.

"Why would you?" He snapped.

I groaned. "You know what, Daniel? I'm done, I'm tired. I want to go to bed and sleep."

"Wh-"

"I'm going to bed." I said, pushing past him. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **I want to warn you all in advance. I have a heavy year ahead of me so I can't promise regular updates but I will never, and I repeat NEVER, abandon my stories, so this story will see an end. That is a promise.**

 **Now, this chapter will introduce new characters, most will be very crucial to this story. Also, Lucinda's secret will be hinted at very obviously. If you think you know what her secret is, let me know. Also, don't say 'She's an angel' because while that is true it isn't the secret (or full secret ;) ) You got that one?**

 **Anyway, I've babbeled too much again, I'll just let you read chapter 2.**

* * *

 **LPOV**

Monday morning went by in a flash. I even aced my Religious Education test... I think. Her lecture the previous day had not helped at all, in fact it confused me on some topics but I think that I still passed.

As soon as the last one handed in their test, we got to leave to the aula as a group to claim our seats there. There were only seats for 15 students of Sword & Cross and that's how many students were included in this class so it was quite perfect.

Of course we were the first ones to arrive because we still had 10 minutes until the bell rang and we were only expected then but because we only had 10 minutes left and a heacy test behind us, Miss Sophia didn't bother in starting a new class. Often I wondered if she shouldn't be wearing a polseband like Arianna because she often passed off as crazy but sometimes I also enjoyed her. As long as she didn't teach as she did during her lecture last night.

There were 3 rows for us on the left side of the room, each row counted 5 seats and so I claimed one row with Cam, Gabbe, Arianne and Penn. Roland sat with Daniel and Molly and two others in the row in front of us.

Daniel had tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him even start his sentence. I think he wanted to apologize but I didn't want to hear it. I got why he was not being totally honest with me but I still wanted to have a relationship, or at least a friendship, where I can count on him being honest to me but he won't and so I will give him some time to think about everything as well because I think he isn't sure about what he wants. And anyway, I have my own reasons to stay away.

Cam, Penn and I were talking when the heavy doors opened with a lot of noise but we thought it was just another class so we didn't pay it much attention, instead just continuing to talk about the Religion test.

"Luce..." Gabbe was poking my bag, trying to catch my attention silently as to not catch the other's attention. "Luce, look behind you."

With a sigh, I looked around with widened eyes. "Crap." I cursed.

Walking through the heavy doors was the Senior Class of Thunderbolt's High School. The first students were just students I knew but didn't really hang out with but I still smiled at all of them when they greeted me.

A blonde I knew quite well walked closer to me, "Lucinda Price, it's good to see you again."

"Hello, Lysa. How are you?" I asked, knowing she was only being sweet for pretences.

"Now that you're gone? Quite well." She said, letting her true colors come through if it was only a little bit. "How are you in this hellhole? I im- Cameron Briel, I didn't know you were here as well."

"Of course." Cam responded next to me. "Unlike some, I stick by my friends and don't sell them out."

"Cute." She said, smiling sweetly at him. "You know, we co-"

"Go away, Lysa." I cut her off.

She huffed but walked away anyway. I turned to Cam, who was looking at me. "Some people never change."

I smiled, looking to the incoming students again. "Got that right. Do you think that they sti-" My words were cut off when _they_ came in.

They were my friends- are my friends. We grew up together. Our little group is as tight as a family is and in a way, we are a family. In total we were with 12, 5 girls and 7 men. We even lived together before Cam and I went to Sword&Cross. We owed three houses in a street next to each other, I lived together with Cam and another guy and girl. The others were divided over the houses as well. I don't think that there is an awfully lot that I haven't shared with them.

And now they were here, again.

I looked back at Cam with a smile. "I don't need to finish my sentence, I have my answer."

We turned to Penn again, who looked at us with a frown. "You know those people well, huh?"

"They also know each other a bit longer, Penn. Did you not see that?" Arianna asked in front of us, obviously irritated.

Penn shrugged. "I already knew that. Anyway, you two actually went to that school, huh?"

"Jup. Seems like there are a couple of new faces, though." Cam commented.

"A couple?" I repeated. "There are at least 14 faces I don't recognize."

"Puberty?" Cam suggested.

I frowned at him. "Puberty? What th-"

"Oh come on, Luce. Look at that guy, blondie over there." He said, pointing at a blonde handsome face that I vaguely recognized. "You can't say you don't remember him? Geeky Gerard?"

"Oh my God! That's Gerard?" I asked, looking closer to the guy again. "Okay, I can see it but how?"

"Puberty." Cam shrugged off.

"Unless his puberty is called 'money', I don't think it has ever hit anyone better." I said. "God, Geeky Gerard. I can't believe that's actually him. Are there others?"

"Puberty doesn't always do a good job, Alicia being an example." He said, twisting me to a woman standing off the side with braces and glasses. Her skin was looked to be rough and her hair was greasy as hell. "She used to be a be a beautiful young girl until puberty hit her."

"Pity. She used to be so gorgeous." I said, looking at her. "And then you have people that never change."

"Indeed." We both looked at the group of 10 in the back, talking to a teacher now. "They didn't change a bit."

A sad look crossed his face and he looked down with a sigh. "No, I guess not. It's obvious some stay the same."

"We did." I assured him, giving him a smile and putting my hand over his. "We will."

"Did we?" He asked, looking up at me. "I mean, we did change a lot after what happened last summer. Did we stay the same?"

A hand was placed on his shoulder and we both looked up to the owner of it. "We didn't. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. "Around us, all of them glared or looked at him in confusion while he just stood there, choosing to ignore all of them. "We can choose again, you know? What will we do with the changes?"

"When did you become so wise?" I asked.

"Well, I was just quoting my best friend here." He answered with a smirk, bowing down to kiss my cheek. "Lucinda Price."

I smiled, standing up and throwing my arms around his neck. "Lucifer Morningstar. My best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **I'm so sorry it took a bit longer before you heard of me but as you may know I didn't have WIFI for a while due to circumstances but I do now and I can go back to writing and updating so normally you shouldn't have to wait two to three weeks before I update.**

 **Anyway, last chapter's big reveal! What did you think of it?**

 **Lucifer being Lucinda's best friend?**

 **Cam and Lucinda knowing each other before they got to SwordCross?**

 **Lucinda possibly knowing more than everyone thinks?**

 **I'll let you think about that and let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **DPOV**

I stared in shock to the image in front of me. My love, my Luce, was hugging Lucifer Morningstar- the Devil himself. And she did it willingly. By the look on Cam's face I know he knows something I don't, but what? Also Gabbe was acting weirdly, not at all fazed by what's happening right next to her. Actually, if it hadn't been for her Luce wouldn't have known Lucifer was in this room because she was too busy with Cam.

I tore my gaze away from them and looked at the group again, recognizing them all except for one and another I don't get how she still is alive. She was supposed to be dead.

Mazikeen Keeper was standing by the door, staring at the two _friends._ She hadn't changed a bit, she still used her curves and femininity to her advantage by showing it off. Don't get me wrong, she is quite beautiful. If it wasn't for the fact that I had Luce and she was a demon I definitely would have tried something, because I am stuck in a teenaged boy's body. Everytime I saw her throughout History she always found a way to show off her curves. She always loved corsets and now she wore deep and revealing tops and blouses along with ripped jeans. I've seen her around in an attire such as that but with a skirt and also with shorts.

Next to her was an old friend of mine, Amandiel. He was always a nice guy, rational as well. He would always be the one to think straight and get others to do the same. He was a big guy, broad shoulder and tall. By the close aproximity to Mazikeen I believed they were together or at least more than just friends. I always trusted his judgement but now I'm starting to doubt it. He was always so smart in his decisions that I had to wonder whether or not this was a mistake or not.

"Tess..." Arriane breathed and I immediately looked at the red head.

She was supposed to be dead. Two persons I thought to be dead were actually alive. How?

I had to admit, she looked good. Great in fact. Healthy yet she didn't look happy. Her eyes used to hold a spark when she was together with Arriane, yet they were void of anything. Until... she saw Lucinda. A huge smile appeared on her face, as she strode forward and pulled Luce out of Lucifer's arms.

"You don't get to hog her all day long, I want a turn as well." She said, pulling her in for a hug. "Devil, I've missed you."

I could see both Luce and Lucifer roll their eyes when she said 'Devil' instead of 'God'. Well, at least she had half a mind not to mutter His name. He'd be pissed.

Yes, God can be pissed. Hence the Fall.

As I tore my eyes away from that little reunion, I let my eyes travel back to the group that was still talking to some teacher and rested them on Kameal. He used to be my best friend before the Fall. We used to do almost everything together. Of course we weren't as good friends as Samuel and I were but we were pretty close.

Samuel, another guy I saw in the crowd but not in their group. He seemed distant and looked at them with distaste clear in his eyes. He never used to harbour bad feelings for anyone but I guess time changes everyone, including those truly good at heart like Sam.

Back in their little group I also saw Roland's lost love, Rosaline. She was human, she should have died years ago... how was she here? How was she still alive or alive again. I knew she didn't reincarnate, that just wasn't possible. We'd have known or at least Gabbe would have. If she had known, she would have told Roland because demon or not, he was still one of my best friends. One of our best friends.

From the look on her face I could tell that she was just as clueless as I was.

One glance at Roland told me he was remembering everything from their time together. He wanted to go to her, I had no idea what he would do which is why I placed my hand on his back, keeping him from getting up and going to her.

My eyes travelled over their group. Lucifer and Tess with Lucinda and Cam in front of me. Maze, Kameal and Amandiel were at the back still talking to the teacher with Lilith and three other guys I vaguely recognized.

Jev and Rixon stood together as always. Even in heaven they used to be super tight, always together. They were from the same rank, not very high up but not as low as most outcast these days. Jev chose to stay on His side but Rixon chose otherwise, though it seemed that didn't affect their friendship.

Castiel stood between Maze and Kameal, listening to the teacher intently while letting his eyes stray to us every few moments. He had always been close to Lucinda, the two had been as close as siblings. Closer even, too close to ever consider a relationship. They were... too close, as I already stated.

I was distracted yet again by her voice as she talked to the one guy I hated with a true passion. "So, what's going on? I didn't think _you_ would come."

"We didn't have a choice, first of all." He said with a shrug. "But even if we weren't forced we would still come, I- we- wanted to see you again. You and Cam."

Slowly other students from Sword&Cross started trickling in. Soon enough, we heard the sound of a throat clearing from the stage. Turning around, I could see Miss Sophia standing on stage behind the microphone.

"If all the students could find their seats, please." She requested. "Now, welcome everyone!"

Silent murmurs were heard throughout the room, not caring about the glare they received from not only Miss Sophia but also other teachers- including those of the visiting school.

"Now, I would appreciate it if everyone would kindly shut up." She said more firmly. Soon the sounds died down and the aula was completely silent. "As I was trying to say, I want to welcome you all to this new and exciting adventure we are taking you on." Two snorts were heard behind me. "We have invited the local High School of Thrunderbolt to spend an entire week with us so they could experience this side of those gates as well."

An unknown teacher stepped forward, probably one from the other school. "Hello everyone, I want to thank all of my students for working with us so efficiently and willingly-"

"Willingly my ass!" The voice I recognized to be Kameal's yelled.

The teacher ignored the comment and just went on with her speech. "It is greatly appreciated by us all. For the students from Sword&Cross, I will start by introducing myself- I'm Mrs. Guerrera and the Religious Education teacher. I have taught the course for the past 8 years and I have always worked with this system where I allowed my students to teach classes nearing the end of a trimester or even in the beginning of one- that is my way of taking oral exams from them."

Snickers were heard throughout the aula by multiple students but I felt like I couldn't follow. Why was there any reason to giggle or laugh?

"Anyway, I hear that you get taught a very different course from what I teach my students- that isn't necessarily bad. We want to provide you with two examples though. How I teach my class and how you get taught a class. Miss Sophia will start with her lecture about the most recent subject."

Yet again Miss Sophia took the microphone and started talking about Religion and boring subjects. It only lasted 20 minutes but it felt like 20 hours because of how boring it is.

"Now, that was all." She ended and a collective sigh of relief was heard. "Mrs. Guerrera?"

"You talked about how Heaven is perfect, I'm going to go against that... Well, two of my students are. These two have been best friends ever since I could remember and the past 3 years they've been asking to teach this class so I'm going to give them that hon-"

"Yes!" A voice behind me yelled.

We all turned around and saw Luce standing up with glee all over her face and her fists in the air. It was clear she was one of the students.


End file.
